Hellraiser: Insanity
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Raven was a young tortured soul until a mysterious man gives her a box called the Lament Configuration and when she solves it, her entire life turns completely around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellraiser: Insanity**

**Summary: **Raven was a young tortured soul until a mysterious man gives her a box called the Lament Configuration and when she solves it, her entire life turns completely around.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was any normal day for Raven Avalos, or me for that matter. Or, as normal as it could get. I hated school; I hated it with all of her life. But thank god I was almost done; it was late February and I had only three more months to go.

I mentally snarled to myself as I walked up the steps of the high school. I could feel the students stare at me. I could hear them whispering to their friends about how I was a freak and an outcast.

I didn't care. All I ever dreamed of was going to art school and becoming a famous artist. I didn't have high hopes though. I brushed my jet black hair out of my face as I walked up to my locker, putting in the combination within 5 seconds and had it open. My hair reached down to about my lower back now, long bangs hanging over my emerald green eyes.

When my 18th birthday came along, I sold my first painting and had gotten an award for it. Not that is mattered to anyone because my paintings and drawings were always full of blood and gore. Someone could say I had an unhealthy obsession for it.

I grabbed my books and headed off to class, bumping into one of my enemies, Miranda. "Watch where you're going psycho." Miranda sneered and walked off with her preppy friends.

_Slut. _I thought and continued to my class, eyes narrowed all the way there. I was drawing during social studies when the teacher slammed his ruler down on my desk, causing me to jump and students to laugh at me.

"Pay attention before I take away your notebook." The teacher spoke and then went back up to the front.

_It's a sketchbook. _I snarled mentally and glared venomously at the students that laughed at her. _One day, they'll pay. They'll all pay. _

I had Drawing class second hour and since I had gotten my weekly sketch and my project done already, I had all the free time in the world to draw.

"Raven, are you done with your weekly sketch?" my teacher, Mrs. Heartily asks as she came to my table.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. Mrs. Heartily was a young woman of 25 with a newly wed husband and 2 months pregnant. Out of all the teachers in the school, I liked Mrs. Heartily a lot.

"Wow Raven, no wonder your sketches are really good. You must be a natural artist." Mrs. Heartily looked down at my drawing, which was a girl pinned to the wall by chains and hooded people standing around her. I nicknamed the drawing _Final Judgment_.

"It takes practice too." I said.

The woman smiled. "Keep up the good work Raven." She went around, asking the other students about their work.

I was halfway completed with _Final Judgment_ when the bell rang and I gathered up my belongings and headed off to class. The rest of the day went by fine or….at least till I left the school. I was blocked by Miranda and her friends and they were all chanting words that were already carved into my mind.

I put my hands to my ears and tried to drown out the chanting, but it only got louder and louder until my head began to hurt. "Stop it…..shut up…..shut the fuck up….." I whispered.

"What was that psycho?" Miranda spoke over the chanting. "I can't hear you."

I gritted my teeth together. "I said….SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed like a banshee and whirled around, punching Miranda right in the jaw. Miranda collapsed to the ground with a loud cry and I sought my opportunity to escape.

I ran down the sidewalk until I got out of breath and stopped beside an ally way. I panted and that's when I heard a 'psst' come from the ally way.

"What's your pleasure?" a homeless man walked out of the shadows.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Uh…what?"

He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a box, a very delicate box with gold designs on it. I stared at the box until the homeless man held it right in front of my face. "Take it and every desire you ever wanted will be fulfilled."

"I have money, do you-?"

"No, take the box." He grabbed my hand, flipped it palm up and set the box in my hand. Then, he just walked off.

"Um….." I watched the homeless man walk off and then I looked down at the box. "What is this? Some kind of puzzle box?" I moved it around in my hands and saw many lines on it that looked like puzzle pieces. "Okay then…" I mumbled and then walked home.

…..

"Hey Raven, how was your day?" My mother asks as I walked into the house.

"Fine." I replied. "I'll be upstairs, yell if you need me." I trudged upstairs and into my room, I made sure to lock my door when I shut it and kicked my boots off, hearing them land on the other side of her room. I set down my bag and pulled the strange box out of my bag, setting it on my bed. "What are _you_?"

Of course, the box didn't answer. I sat on my bed and tapped the box.

Nothing happened.

I tapped it twice.

Nothing.

Mt emerald eyes narrowed and then I saw a circle on top. I reached out and ran my thumb over the edge of the circle. Then the box lit up.

Part of the box came out of the circle, twisted around, dropped, came back up and did the same thing. I quirked an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Then my room began to rumble.

"I spoke mighty too soon." I joked to myself and watched as on both sides of my bed, the walls opened up. There were bright lights in both of them and I heard heavy footsteps, including the chattering of teeth.

I watched as four people came out, three male and one female. One was chubby and wore sunglasses, another was disfigured violently and its teeth chattered constantly, the taller one had pins in his head and the only female had her throat opened up by pins.

I blinked, noticing they were all mutilated. Didn't scare me one, little _bit_. I scratched my cheek. "Why does this feel like déjà vu to me?" I questioned them and they all exchanged looks before looking back at me. "Anyway, what the hell are you?"

"We are explorers in the further regions of experience. Demons to some, angels to others, whatever you want to call us." The one with the pins in his head spoke. "Now, you will come with us."

"Oh, to where?"

"To hell."

"Why?"

"Because you have opened the Lament Configuration." He motioned to the box sitting in front of me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I don't wanna go."

"You have no choice." The female spoke.

"Everyone's got a choice. And I don't wanna go." I smirked darkly, making the one with the pins in his head take a step towards me, raising his hand. "Does it _really _look like I'm afraid of you? What are you gonna do to me? Rip out my heart? Slit my throat? Decapitate me? Skin me? Why do I need to go with you?"

"Because you have opened the box and you will be punished for your sins." The pin-guy spoke.

I sighed heavily. "I ain't your person. There are worse people out there that deserve to…..die….." my voice trailed off as my enemies came to my mind and then I smirked widely and darkly.

"And you are smirking, because?" the pin-guy asks.

"How 'bout we make a deal?"

"Go on."

"I give you other souls in exchange for mine. You can have all you want, like an eat-all-you-want buffet." I grinned.

"No deals." The female spoke and came forwards, but the pin-guy stopped her.

"Wait. Just…how many souls are you offering?"

I shrugged. "As many as you want. I've got plenty of souls to pick off anyway, but well…I don't wanna be accused of murder." I picked at a scab on my hand, watching the scab come off easily and blood begin to seep out. I pressed my lips to the blood and licked the blood away until it stopped bleeding.

"Very well, we have a deal."

I smirked. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellraiser: Insanity**

**_Chapter 2_**

CRASH

"Shit! Are you okay Raven?!" my mother quickly ran over to me as I held the throbbing spot on my head. The plates beside me were broken, all of them.

"What happened?" Dad came into the room.

I felt blood drip down my forehead and sighed. "Hun, you're bleeding!" my mom knelt down in front of me, but I waved her off.

"I'm alright." I spoke, standing up. "Maybe a bump, but I'm alright. Let me go clean up." I walked back upstairs without another word and into my bathroom. I turned on the water in the tub and put my head under it; getting my hair wet again (I had taken a shower before dinner).

Once the blood was cleaned up, I tossed the towel into the hamper and leaned against the sink, running my fingers over the old and recent scars.

"Raven, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I shouted and headed downstairs.

I was in bed by midnight and laid there, wondering what would happen tomorrow. I envisioned their deaths, they'll pay. They'll all pay. "I hope you're all in for a world of hell."

I was up by 6 o'clock and got dressed, straightened my hair, grabbed my things and headed out. I knew the first person for the Cenobites to kill:

Teresa.

One of Miranda's preppy friends. She was the one who would spread rumors about me in school. I made sure I had the box with me and quickly met up with Teresa.

"What the hell do you want?" she asks when she saw me approach her in the ally way.

I smirked darkly and saw a shiver go down her spine. "Teresa, do you know what….pain is?"

Teresa gave me a strange look and then turned into one of pure horror. I chuckled. "She's all yours."

"What the fuck?!" she screamed as the Cenobites appeared. Pinhead flicked his wrist and hooks came out from all directions, embedding into Teresa's flesh. She screamed out in pain as they dug into her face, every possible part of her body. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Don't worry Teresa; your friends will be joining you. So you won't be alone." I smiled and Teresa screamed last time before she vanished. I giggled like a school-girl. "I feel so content! Just wait till Miranda gets what she's got coming to her."

_"I thought they weren't supposed to like it." _Chatterer spoke in his language.

"This one's different." Nikoletta responded as she watched me smile to myself.

I smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly. "I'm not like other humans. I enjoy torturing others, especially my enemies." I ran a hand through my jet black hair, smiling to myself. "Well then, shall we get a move on?"

The Cenobites disappeared and I smirked darkly to myself.

Now was the time for my revenge.

…..

I have to keep the killings down. I would get rid of everyone that tortured me and then I would finally have my revenge. Maybe I would kill someone every two days…..or sumthin' like that.

I ran my thumb over my lip ring and envisioned Miranda's death. I would let the Cenobites kill her boyfriend in front of her and then Miranda would die….a very, very painful death. She won't even know the true meaning of pain until her time comes.

I sighed contently, hearing the teacher talk about the new project we were doing. I drummed my fingers on the desk and then the bell rang.

"Think of an idea for your project tomorrow!" the English teacher said.

_Hmm….what should I do my project on? How 'bout mythology? _I thought, walking down the hallway. All of a sudden, Taylor, one of Miranda's preppy friends, bumped into my shoulder harshly and I hissed.

"Watch it psycho." She sneered before walking away.

I watched as she walked away and my emerald eyes narrowed down to slits. _She's next. _I thought.

The day went by the usual way, oh right, getting punched in the face by Miranda is usual too. I cursed as I walked down the street, wiping the blood from my lip so my parents didn't see.

Oh, did I ever mention that they weren't my real parents? They adopted me when I was young after my parents died. You could say I'm a little fucked up in the head, but everyone's different.

Later that night, I was upstairs listening to Three Days Grace when Mom came in. "Hun, there are officers downstairs for you."

I stopped singing and looked at her. "What for?"

"They want to ask you some questions."

I shrugged and turned my music off, trudging downstairs. "And what can I do for you fine gentlemen today?" I ask.

"Miss Avalos, I'm Detective Spooner and this is Detective Ashe. We're here on a report of a missing girl." Detective Spooner (Rip-off from I, Robot) pulled out a photo of Teresa. "She was reported missing three hours ago. Have you seen her at all in the last couple days?"

"Hmmm, I did see her at school the last couple days, but she wasn't there today." I replied. "I thought she might've been sick or skipping."

"Her parents said she didn't come home. So most likely she's been missing for the entire day." Detective Ashe spoke. "Is there anything else you know?"

I shook my head. "No detective, but if I ever find anything, I'll let you know."

"Okay then. I think we're done here." They said and gave me a card before leaving.

"How awful." Mom commented.

_She got what she deserved. _I thought.

…..

The next couple days, I waited for Taylor outside of the school and when she appeared, I threw a rock at her head. "Bitch!" she swore and ran after me. I ran to the nearest woods and finally stopped, smiling at her.

"Taylor, have you ever experienced hell?" I question and Taylor just gave me a strange look. "Well, you're going to be put through the same thing you and your fucking friends put my through, except only…worse. Enjoy guys." I smirked as Taylor's face went from confusion to absolute horror when the Cenobites appeared.

Pinhead flicked his wrist and hooks came from all different directions, embedding in her flesh. "Why are you doing this?!" she sobbed.

I frowned at her. "You don't even know what its like, do you?" I held out my hand and Butterball tossed me a knife with a curved tip. I walked up to her and held the blade to her cheek, seeing the fear in her eyes. "You don't know what its like to be tortured…..every….single….day…." I whispered the last word and pressed the tip of the blade into her cheek.

Taylor screamed out in agony, but Butterball came forwards and shut her up by cutting her tongue off. "Oh…." I tsked. "Poor baby." I smirked darkly. "Just wait till Miranda joins you. I'm going after every one of your friends first…and then….Miranda will be my last victim."

I remember everything that happened to Taylor. How many times I stabbed her, how loud she tried to scream. It was almost a lullaby to me. Once she was sent to the depths of the Labyrinth, I panted heavily, blood all over my clothes and face.

"Aw, this is too bad." I looked at my clothes. "Well, I'll lie and say its paint."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Pinhead spoke and he flicked his wrist.

I found my clothes the same as they were before. "Or I could just say I took the long way home." I shrugged, running my hands through my jet black hair.

_"When will the next victim be?" _Chatterer questioned.

I grinned mischievously and put my hands together, rubbing them. "In two days, you will have your next victim…..and I have just the person."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellraiser: Insanity**

**_Chapter 3_**

The next day, Taylor was reported missing.

The detectives were baffled and there was a panic at school, saying some type of serial killer was on the loose and kidnapping the girls and then killing them.

I already got my next person and she'll die tomorrow. I can't wait. Two of Miranda's friends were already dead, but she didn't even try to accuse me once. How would she know it's me?

"I know its you." Rachel whispered harshly when she approached me in English.

I kept a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rachel."

"Yes you do!"

I just ignored her.

After school, I didn't notice I would be ambushed by Rachel and Alison. They followed me into the woods and when they had the chance, they attacked. They pushed me to the ground and started to kick me. Alison kicked me in the face and I felt a rip crack.

And that's when hooks embedded into their flesh, tearing the girls away from me. I felt bile rise up in my throat and I clutched my stomach as I retched up whatever I had for lunch….is that blood?

"How wonderful." Pinhead spoke as the two girls struggled. I glanced at the Cenobites, my eyes heavy and dark. "You brought us twice the amount today."

"Could've waited until tomorrow….." I mumbled, glancing up at the girls.

"Please! We're sorry!" Alison sobbed, hooks in her cheeks and forehead.

"We're really sorry! We'll leave you alone if you let us live!"

"Why should I?" I grumbled. "Never mind, don't answer that question. Just fucking kill them before I do."

All I heard was their screams of pain and agony. Once they were gone, I shuddered as I felt more bile rise up in my throat. I managed to keep it down and sighed. The Cenobites were quiet, unsure of what to do. "You don't have to do anything. I'm alright." I stood up and regretted it immediately when my side erupted into pain. "Fuck…" I sighed heavily. "Well….looks like I'm going to the hospital…"

…

My parents took me out to the hospital immediately and I told them what happened, minus them getting mutilated by the Cenobites. I said they ran away, of course.

"Well, that should be it." The doctor spoke. "Some good medicine and you'll be on your way."

We left and my parents were letting me take tomorrow off, which meant I had to wait till Friday for the Cenobites to kill another person. I was lying in bed, about to fall asleep when I heard chains rattling. "Guys….." I groaned, putting a pillow over my head. "I'm tired, stop with the chain rattling."

"We want to know who our next victim will be." Nikoletta spoke.

I glanced at them with drugged eyes. "Friday…..you guys can wait till then, I'm fucking exhausted." I closed my eyes. "What's the worst pain a person can go through?"

"An eternity of torture. That is what will happen to the sinners." Pinhead replied.

"Sounds exciting….." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Friday came sooner than I expected and I noticed my parents became angrier with each other. I didn't ask what was going on because I had to get to school, but along the way I came across Cassidy, one of Miranda's major preppy friends. She and I used to be friends until she left me.

I yawned as the Cenobites tortured her for a bit and rubbed a hand over my eyes. "You are tired." Pinhead spoke.

"I'm still a little tired from the pain meds. Some damn good shit there." I chuckled and yawned once more as the Cenobites finished torturing her and she disappeared into Hell. "Four more to go…."

One thing I noticed around Miranda is that she was becoming paranoid every two days since her friends were dropping like flies. She kept a close eye on the rest of her friends and I frowned. "Whatever….."

After school was over, I went home and my parents went out on a date for the night. I got bored easily and watched the news when the reports of the missing girls came along.

_"In just a week, five girls have gone missing. Is this the work of a new serial killer?" _

Something seemed to snap inside of me…

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like…..

A monster…..

I let out a scream of pure rage and punched the mirror, breaking it. I kept punching the mirror until my knuckles were bloody. I tore at my hair and slumped to the ground, feeling angry tears sting my eyes. "What's wrong with me?" I sobbed. "I'm a fucking monster!" I banged my forehead against the wall a punch of times until I was dizzy and bleeding, but I didn't care.

The Cenobites were watching carefully, probably to make sure I don't try to kill myself. I grabbed my dagger from a hidden spot, pulled up my sleeves and slashed.

Blood dripped onto the tile floor and I laughed. "Do you like that mommy? Do you like that?! You know what you and dad did to me!"

The bloodied knife fell from my blood-covered hands and I fell onto my side, my laughing turning to sobbing. I laid there for a good three minutes until I realized I needed to clean up the mess. "I'm so fucked up….."

After I cleaned my wounds and tended to them, I did wrap bandages around my knuckles and wrists. I was cleaning up the blood from the floor when Pinhead decided to speak. "You were not like this before."

I glanced up at him and the rest of the Cenobites. A small smile caressed my face. "You're right, I wasn't like this before. I was an innocent child when I was young, but my parents….my biological parents hated me. I was nothing but an abomination to them…"

_"How'd they die?" _Chatterer asks.

I smirked darkly and looked at all of them square in the eye.

"I fucking killed them."

….

That's when the Cenobites knew I was fucked up in the head. Pinhead didn't seem surprised as all, seeing how badly my biological parents neglected and abused me when I was younger.

_They're _the reason why I'm so fucked up.

Of course, my enemies are another reason why I've gone bat-shit crazy. I'm more of a calm crazy; I don't let it show until I get pissed off enough. The Cenobites understood my predicament and why I killed my own biological parents.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sure anybody would do the same. I think my biological mom had several disorders in her family…..must be where I got mine from."

I was itching for a kill, but I had to wait until Monday.

Thankfully, it came sooner than I expected. I managed to lure Donna to the back of the school after school was over and Butterball cut off her tongue before she could scream. I yawned tiredly and leaned against the wall, watching in entertainment as Donna was tortured.

And that's when Felicia came around the corner. "Knife!" I said to Pinhead and he threw me a knife as I grabbed Felicia's throat and dragged her behind the school. I put my hand over her mouth as I stabbed her repeatedly and she bit down hard on my flesh. "OW! FUCK, SHIT!" I swore and threw her to the ground. Blood dripped down my hand and I raised my foot and crunched it into her nose, killing her immediately.

"Fucking bitch…!" I swore while the two were dragged to Hell. I put the injured part of my hand into my mouth and sucked on the blood until it stopped bleeding and pulled my hand away from my mouth. I gave Pinhead his knife back and my hand was shaking a little. "Bitch had sharp teeth…"

"How many more left?" Nikoletta asks.

"Two, Miranda and her boyfriend. We can get them at the end of the week." I smirked darkly.

And then my revenge would be complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellraiser: Insanity**

**_Chapter 4_**

The detectives were absolutely baffled and Miranda was all alone except for her boyfriend Kent. She was with him 24/7 and I was having a hard time getting to her. She was always suspicious that someone was out to get her.

_Ha, she should be. _I thought.

And a couple days later, I became severely depressed. I had become so used to the blood and gore that I was actually missing it, but I couldn't just kill people that I wanted to. The Cenobites were becoming restless and if I didn't offer them more souls soon, they would come after me.

"What is taking so long with the last two victims?" Nikoletta asks, glancing at me with her dark eyes.

I glanced at her and the rest of the Cenobites. "I'm having a hard time getting Miranda and her boyfriend. They are always gone when I look for them."

"If you do not find them soon-." Pinhead began, but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll take me instead." I pursed my lips into a thin line and narrowed my emerald eyes. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going through withdrawal and because of you four; I've become quite used to the blood and gore. Now I need something to lessen my withdrawal." I replied and walked into my bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. I grabbed my handy-dandy dagger from its hidden spot and glanced at myself in the mirror.

And was shocked.

My left eye was almost completely black.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I swore so loudly, I'd be surprised if the neighbors didn't hear me. I unlocked the bathroom door and stomped outside, fuming. "Would you like to explain this?!" I pointed to my left eye.

The Cenobites exchanged glances and then Pinhead approached me, taking my chin in his hand and tilting my head up to closely examine my eye. "I have no explanation for this. Maybe it is from us or your insanity."

I glared at him and stepped away. "I'm not fucking insane Pinhead. I'm fucking depressed." I snarled and turned on my heel, walking back into my bathroom. "From my insanity, ha!"

Maybe I was going insane. I mean, anybody would go insane from those creatures. Angels to some and demons to others, I didn't know what to call them. Monsters? Creatures? I'm sure they had many names, explorers of the extra dimensional….whatever.

I sighed and looked at my eye in the mirror once more. There was only a little bit of emerald green left in my left eye. Once more I grabbed my dagger and rolled up my sleeves, positioning the blade above my skin.

And slashed.

….

Fuck! I missed my chance again! The Cenobites were going to be pissed…

That's when I heard the rattling of chains and chains appeared from my ceiling. "Fuck…." I swore and chains came out from the wall and wrapped around my body, pulling me to the wall and pinning me there.

Pinhead tsked as he and the other Cenobites appeared. "Your time….is almost up Raven. How long do you plan on making us wait for the next victims?"

_Once Miranda and Kent are dead, I was going to get rid of you. _I thought darkly, but didn't say it to his face. He would've skinned me alive. "Give me till Friday and I will have them at your feet." I clenched my fists when the chain around my neck tightened a little.

"How about we go after your parents? Oh, how could I forget? They aren't your _real _parents, so their deaths would be meaningless to you." Pinhead spoke.

My eyes narrowed to slits. "You stay the fuck away from them. They have nothing to do with this, it's all me. My revenge hasn't been fulfilled and I will not stop until they are cold and rotting in the depths of Hell. Understand this Pinhead, you go after my parents and I will banish you."

The Cenobite grinned. "You do have quite the mouth. Very well, you may have until Friday and if you do not have them by then, _you _will take their place."

And then they vanished.

The chains disappeared and I fell to the ground, clutching my throat. I sighed heavily. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Friday came along sooner than I thought and my left eye was completely black by then, well, the sclera was still white, but my entire iris was black.

As everyone says, Welcome to Hell.

All in time, I managed to follow Miranda and Kent to a cliff that they usually went to. I watched them for a few moments and narrowed my eyes. _They're right there…._

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't bother to turn around. "Do you remember what they did to you? All those painful years? When was the last time you were…..happy?"

"I was never happy." I replied, curling my hands into tight fists. "I was never fucking happy." I yanked myself away from his touch and then walked out of the woods.

Miranda and Kent turned around and both gasped when they saw me. I smirked darkly. "I'm sure you two already know who's behind the disappearances."

"Yeah and we do know." Kent said and then he pulled out a gun from his belt and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced my shoulder with amazing strength and I screamed out, falling to the ground. Holding my shoulder with my good hand, I glared up at them. "You think you can kill me?"

BANG

The second bullet missed my head, but grazed my cheek, leaving blood to drip down. "Kill them….kill them both." I pulled out my dagger and lunged at Kent.

Let's just say I got too carried away in killing Kent that I didn't notice the Cenobites appear until Miranda screamed out in pain while Butterball cut off her limbs, one by one.

"P….please…." Kent gurgled, blood trickling down his mouth.

"Just shut up and die." And I slit his throat.

The chains rattled and both his and Miranda's bodies disappeared. I sat there, with my dagger in my hand and blood covering my form. "It's done….." I whispered and opened up my bag, pulling out the box and running my thumb on the circle, watching the box operate.

"What are you doing?" Pinhead questioned.

"I don't need you anymore…" I whispered. "My revenge is complete…..go back to hell."

"No!"

And light came out from the box and hit all four Cenobites, causing them to scream before it dragged them into the box. The box went back to normal and I stood up, going to the edge of the cliff. I glanced at the box, feeling the wind blow through my hair. With a sigh, I tossed the box into the air and watched it fall into the ocean below.

I turned around and was immediately tackled by Knox, a kid that had been friends with Miranda before everything happened. "You killed everyone." He snarled, punching me across the face. "Now I'm going to kill you."

I snarled. "I don't fucking think so." I put my feet on his stomach and tossed him over my head. He screamed as he fell to the rocks below and the scream stopped when he hit the bottom. I sighed once more and pulled out my phone, dialing 911.

_"911." _

…

I looked up at the reporter on the television and sighed. My arm was in a sling and I was currently in a hospital bed.

_"Along with nine disappearances, local teenager Knox Walsh has been killed in an act of self-defense by Raven Avalos. Avalos had said that he had a gun and shot her in the shoulder and grazed her cheek, but no gun has been found so far in the investigation." _

I turned off the television and leaned against the back of the hospital bed. Everything was over and I was rid of Pinhead and the rest of the Cenobites.

Maybe for once I could live in peace…

_"You will never be rid of us." _A distant, male voice whispered.

I looked around the room, but found no such source of the voice. "Must've been my imagination."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellraiser: Insanity**

**_Chapter 5_**

It had been 5 months since the banishment of the Cenobites and 4 months since I had graduated from high school. What's funny is that they are still working on the cases of the missing teenagers, but they had to put that away to work on other cases.

My mom pulled me into a tight hug. "Call us when you get to New York sweetie."

I was going to college in New York to attend an artist school. I had finally gotten _Final Judgment _done and my art teacher contacted an artist in New York for me. I hugged my mother back just as tightly. "I will."

Ever since I banished the Cenobites and got rid of the Lament Configuration, my life has gotten better (well, destroying my enemies was one reason also). I haven't cut and my scars on my arms have healed greatly. But they still don't know and I still keep my handy-dandy dagger with me at all times in case someone gets trigger happy in New York.

I gave dad a hug and waved goodbye to them and then headed onto the plane. I found my seat and set my bag down by my feet as I sat down. I sighed and looked out the window until the plane took off. The motion made me gasp and I dug my nails into the arm rests, causing the lady beside me to chuckle.

"First time?" she questions.

I breathed deeply. "Yeah, you?"

"No, I've been flying my whole life. Trust me, I know how the first time felt like." She replied. "Don't worry honey, you'll get used to it."

"Thanks, makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better." I mumbled and sunk down in my seat. It wasn't long before I grabbed a pillow and shut the window curtain, snuggling up against the window and closing my eyes. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

And then my eyes opened.

And everything was silent.

I lifted my head and looked around. There were no passengers, no flight attendants, no one except me. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up, looking around. "Hello?" I called out. "Where is everyone?"

I suddenly heard a faint whisper come from the back of the plane. It sounded like a male voice, but I couldn't quite make out what it was saying. "Hello?" I called out again. "If this is a fucking joke, it ain't funny."

The voice was louder this time and I could finally make out the words. _"Go to the door Raven." _

I placed my hand on the restroom door and took a deep breath. I turned the doorknob and opened the door and instantly bright light flooded my vision and I had to squint my eyes in order not to go blind.

And I appeared in the middle of a battlefield.

The Battle of Flanders.

_Why do I remember that? _I thought to myself as the guns went off and men screamed and groaned as they were injured from their enemies on the other side. I had to nearly cover my ears as the sound of the guns rang in my ears.

I suddenly saw a man stand up a good distance away from me and he wore a brown Captain uniform, along with the hat.

_"Raven, welcome." _

The man's voice sounded eerily familiar to me and then the man walked away, disappearing from my sight. "Hey, wait! Where the hell are ya going?!" I shouted and ran after him through the trenches. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them, there was nothing but silence and it was night out. All the men were dead and I saw the man standing on top of the hill, looking down at me. He looked….painfully familiar.

_"Raven…." _

"Who are you? Why the hell do you look so familiar?" I questioned angrily.

_"Raven, you have to wake up." _

"Wha-?"

_"Wake up!" _

I was jolted awake by violent turbulence and gasped, seeing the entire plane shake. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and looked around. Everyone was scared and crying and screaming and the flight attendants were doing their best to calm the passengers down.

_Raven, the cockpit….._the man's voice whispered so faintly, I could barely hear it over the screaming and sobbing of the passengers.

"Ma'am, you need to sit down." A flight attendant spoke, but I quickly headed towards the cockpit. "Ma'am!"

It was locked, but I managed to break down the door and gasped when I saw the scene. The entire cockpit had blood splattered everywhere and the one thing I didn't want to see was lying on the floor.

The Lament Configuration.

"Oh fuck!" I swore loudly and quickly sat down in the seat, buckling myself in. I grabbed the radio and quickly spoke. "Everyone put on your seatbelts now!" I tossed the radio away from me and grabbed the wheel, trying to get the plane to go up.

We were falling towards the ground and I had a limited amount of time to save everyone before it crashed and we all burned. As we came through the clouds, I saw a runway and aimed for that. I yelled out, pulling on the wheel to straighten the plane and once it was straightened, I hit the button for the wheels and the wheels came down.

I grabbed the radio and spoke into it. "Everyone hold onto your seats! This is gonna be a bumpy landing! Can anybody hear me?!"

_"What is going on?" _a man asks.

"I'm making an emergency landing, over! Get everything and everyone out of the way so I can land!" I tossed the radio away from me and kept my eyes on the runway. "C'mon, c'mon….."

And the wheels touched the runway, but the plane was still going at an incredible speed. "Slow down you big fucker!" I pulled back on the wheel and the plane began to slow down.

It slowed down enough to thankfully, not destroy anything and came to a halt. I turned the plane off and breathed heavily, unbuckling myself and looking down at the box. "Fucking thing is stalking me…." I grabbed the box and went back out to the seats, grabbing my bag and putting the box inside. "Fucking unbelievable….."

I exited the plane and was immediately greeted by the passengers as they applauded. Two paramedics came by and helped me down the plane since I was slightly shaken up. People were calling me a hero for saving everyone on the plane.

_I'm no hero, I'm a murderer. _I thought.

…..

_"And our top story tonight, local Sails teenager Raven Avalos has saved over 200 passengers of Flight 136 after the drivers had mysteriously disappeared and only blood was left. The bodies have not yet been found and the police are conducting an investigation as we speak. In other news, the case of the missing teenagers has been called off due to the lack of evidence." _

I sighed and took a sip of my soda, working on a new drawing of mine.

On another note, why did that man look so much like…..

Pinhead?

I slammed my fist down on the table. "Why the fuck is it coming back to haunt me?!" I shouted at nothing and nothing ever answered back. I sighed angrily and put the drawing away, lying down on the couch. I glanced over at the box on the table near me and glared at it. "This is your entire fault…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellraiser: Insanity**

**_Chapter 6_**

Great, I was in the same place again. The same battlefield, the same dead corpses and the same dead-filled night. I wore a pair of black sweats, a red tank top and my feet were bare.

Why was that damn box and Pinhead haunting me now?! Just as my life had gotten better!

I huffed angrily and crossed my arms over my chest.

_"Raven." _

I looked up and saw the same man from earlier and then he walked away. "Hey!" I shouted at him and climbed up the corpse-ridden hill. I pulled myself up and saw the man standing, looking out into the distance. I slowly walked up beside him and glanced at him.

"You have to help me." He spoke in a normal, non-ghostly voice for the first time.

"I don't get it. I don't know you, but you look so painfully familiar." I spoke as I turned towards him and he did the same thing.

"Where are my manners?" the man chuckled and took off his hat. "My name was Spencer, Elliott Spencer." He held out his hand to me.

"Raven Avalos." I said and we shook hands. He had a firm grip, but didn't squeeze or anything.

"Delighted Raven." He smiled a little. It was friendly and warm. Once we released hands, he spoke again. "You're a very brave girl, for managing to deal with Pinhead for those many weeks."

My eyes widened a little bit. "How do you know about that? Are you some sort of ghostly stalker or sumthin'?"

Elliott chuckled. "No, but I have been trying for months to contact you. Unfortunally, you kept a mental barrier around your mind until it finally lessened and I was able to get through to you. Come, take a walk with me." He put his hat back on and we began walking.

"Why have you been trying to contact me? And how to you know about what happened to me _and _about Pinhead?" I questioned.

He stopped and turned to me. "Because Pinhead originated from me."

I stared at him for a moment and then I saw the differences. Pinhead's eyes were dark and cold, while Elliott's eyes were blue and filled with warmth. "Wait…are you….his human form?"

Elliott smiled. "Correct Raven, you catch on quickly. I was a captain in the British Expeditionary Force and after the Battle of Flanders; I suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and survivor guilt because most of my men died. I lost faith in humanity and in God."

"I could relate to some of that." I spoke. "I lost my faith in God when…well…I'm sure you know."

"When you killed your parents?" he questioned and I winced. "I'm sorry; I do not mean to bring up a bad memory for you."

"It's alright….it's….just been a while and I haven't thought about them since I banished the Cenobites back to Hell." I shrugged and hugged my arms, which were covered in goose bumps. "So, what exactly happened? Did you turn into Pinhead after everything happened?"

"Not exactly." We began walking again and he explained. "I found the Lament Configuration and when I opened it, I was introduced to a new meaning of pain."

"And you were transformed into Pinhead." I finished for him and Elliott nodded.

"I lost memories of my human life and became the leader of the Cenobites, torturing the damned and dragging them into Hell for all eternity." He continued. "I really am sorry that Pinhead had put you through everything and you almost lost your sanity."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I raised my left eyebrow. "None of it was your fault, Pinhead was just…..well, I don't know how to describe him. And about my sanity, well…..I think I've already lost my sanity. I'm surprised I haven't gone bat-shit crazy."

"You haven't lost your sanity Raven." Elliott spoke in a firm voice. "Anybody who survives through the Lament Configuration would lose their sanity, but you haven't."

_He DOES remind me of Pinhead a little bit, but…he's so friendly. _I thought and waved it off. "Anyway, what did you need me for?"

"As you may already know, the pilots in that plane you landed were killed by Pinhead and the Cenobites. However, he is trying to find a gateway that will allow him into your world." Elliott replied. "And once that happens….he will unleash Hell. You and Pinhead are connected, which means he will come after you."

I scoffed. "Why do you think I can stop him? I managed to banish him once, but if he comes into my world, then I don't think I would have the power to banish him again."

"Raven," Elliott's hand came up and touched my face, which I nearly recoiled from. His touch was so gentle and warm…unlike Pinhead. I almost wanted to…..damnit, what's wrong me with? "I believe in you." He continued. "You are very brave and very strong. You survived him once and you can do it again." He suddenly came closer to me and leaned, his cheek brushing against mine and I felt his breath near my ear. "Don't lose faith in yourself Raven. Don't lose faith in yourself."

And then I woke up.

I could still feel Elliott's hand on my face. He was so….so…..god, I didn't know how to describe it. He just had heat radiating off of him in a friendly way. I sighed and sat up, running a hand through my jet black hair. I ran my thumb over my lip ring and glanced at my alarm clock. It was only 7:30.

"At least class doesn't start till 9…."

…..

As my classes got over, I kinda wanted to go visit Elliott again. He still reminded me of Pinhead, but he was so warm and friendly…..

_God, what's happening to me? _I thought, reaching up to scratch my head. I entered my dorm, having no homework to do and collapsed on the couch. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and I appeared in the dark battlefield again. I glanced around. "Elliott?"

"I had a feeling you'd come." Elliott's voice reached my ears and I glanced over to the right to see him walking towards me.

"How so?" I tilted my head to the side cutely.

"Just a feeling. Come with me, I want to show you something." He held out his hand to me and I glanced down at it, hesitate. But then I slowly reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it gently and led me down the trench of the battlefield, towards a door.

"Why is there a door in the middle of a battlefield?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me show you." Elliott tugged on my hand and I followed him as he opened the door and we walked into a dark room (still seeable) with chains hanging from the ceiling and rattling.

An emotion that I had once forgotten suddenly came back to me and my eyes widened a little bit as I tried to back away, but Elliott didn't let go. "It's alright." He reassured me, rubbing his thumb over my pale and calloused skin. "Nothing here will hurt you."

"This isn't Hell, is it?" Elliott shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of dark corners inside your mind?" He questioned and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but what does that have to what's going on?" _Wow, I haven't cursed much since Elliott came. New record for me. _

"Raven," his grip on my hand tightened a little. "This is the dark part of your mind. It stretches out, covering nearly 70 percent of your mind."

My eyes narrowed. "So I'm 70 percent insane then?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean. What I mean is," Elliott pulled me deeper into the room. "That the moment your biological parents began to abuse you, your mind became dark, one half percent at a time. This is where your darkness is."

"Elliott, why are you telling me this?" I asked and he looked at me. His lips were pursed into a thin line and his blue eyes were becoming darker and darker….until I realized. "You're not….."

He chuckled, the voice cold and full of malice. "I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier child. I thought you were better than this." Elliott's form changed into his evil, Pinhead.

My eyes widened and I tried to get away, but his grip on my hand became tighter and he only pulled me too him. "You sick fuck! Let go of me!" I shouted at him, trying to get my hand out of his grip, but he only chuckled.

"How long can you resist me Raven? You were so cooperative those many months ago."

"That's because I wanted revenge! And I got it! Stay out of my life and stop fucking STALKING ME!" I screamed at him and he brought out his knife. My entire form froze with fear, an emotion I thought I would never have to feel again. Pinhead stepped forwards, making me go backwards until my back hit the wall. Chains came out from the wall and wrapped around my limbs and around my mouth, pinning me to the wall.

The demon in front of me raised the knife to my neck and my eyes followed its every move. The tip pressed to my cheek and my scream was muffled when the tip pierced my skin and he slowly and agonizingly drug it across my cheek and over the bridge of my nose, going below my other scar.

I clenched and unclenched my fists tightly. I was going to die….very slowly.

_"Raven!" _

All of a sudden, light erupted from behind me and Pinhead cried out, staggering backwards and covering his eyes with his arms. The chains around me disappeared and hands grabbed me, pulling me into the light and then I was falling.

_I'm gonna fucking die and there ain't anyone to fucking save me! _I screamed mentally and opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. My hair whipped in my face and when I felt hands grab me, I panicked. I finally found my voice and screamed, kicking and punching wildly.

_"Raven, stop! If you don't, you're going to pull-!" _

And then I bolted up on the couch, screaming bloody-murder. Hands clutched my shoulders and I screamed again, trying to get away from the person. "Raven, it's okay! Wake up!"

My eyes opened, wide and full of fear. I was staring into warm blue eyes…..

"FUCK!" I screamed like a banshee and quickly got off the couch, bracing myself against the wall. My breathing was ragged, my eyes wide enough to beat a world record.

Elliott Spencer was standing in my dorm living room.

And he was _alive_.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out and pointed a shaky finger at him. "Raven, don't panic. I know what you're thinking, I-."

"How the FUCK did you come out of my mind?!" I yelled at him.

"Raven, please don't yell." He shushed me. "When I pulled you out of Pinhead's grasp, you wouldn't listen and when I had grabbed you, you woke up and brought me into the real world."

"How do I know you're not Pinhead?" I asked him. My heart was beating at a million miles per hour; I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. "How do I know you're not gonna transform into him and fucking kill me?!"

"Raven, I'm not Pinhead, I promise that to you." Elliott walked towards me and touched my face gently, his thumb right under my black left eye. "Raven….it's me."

CRACK

I grabbed the front of his captain coat and buried my face in his shoulder and began sobbing. I haven't cried like this since…well…since I killed my parents. All the shit that had been piling up over the years came crashing down on me and I just cracked.

My knees buckled from underneath of my body and both Elliott and I slumped to the ground as the tears poured out of my eyes like rain. I felt one arm go around my back while the other went up to my head and I moved my hands to that they were clutching the back of his coat.

And we just stayed in that position as I cried for the first time in years.


End file.
